beta_changesfandomcom-20200213-history
Perfect Writer:1.00:CDP OEM/Edit/PF.COM
Perfect Formatter. Strings 0x75AD-0x75BA Apparently it is compiled in Lattice C 1.01 Lattice C 1.01 0x75C8-0x75D2 description 0x75D4-0x75D8 begin 0x75DA-0x75E0 comment 0x75E2-0x75F6 Unknown environment ' 0x75F8-0x75F9 '. 0x75FB-0x75FD end 0x75FF-0x762E Incorrect Environment Closing. Tried to end a ' 0x7630-0x763D ' environment. 0x763F-0x7641 A ' 0x7643-0x7677 ' environment is open, and it should be closed with ' 0x7679-0x767C @end 0x767E-0x767F '. 0x7682 + 0x7684 - 0x7686 b 0x7688 i 0x768A p 0x768C r 0x768E t 0x7690 u 0x7692-0x7693 ux 0x7695-0x7696 un 0x7698-0x7699 f1 0x769B-0x769C f2 0x769E-0x769F f3 0x76A1-0x76A7 include 0x76A9-0x76AE device 0x76B0-0x76B9 devicename 0x76BB-0x76C1 message 0x76C3-0x76CD stringinput 0x76CF-0x76D9 pageheading 0x76DB-0x76E5 pagefooting 0x76E7-0x76EA note 0x76EC-0x76EF foot 0x76F1-0x76F5 index 0x76F7-0x76FA case 0x76FC-0x7700 style 0x7702-0x7708 newpage 0x770A-0x7711 condpage 0x7713-0x771B @CondPage 0x771D-0x7725 blankpage 0x7727-0x7730 @BlankPage 0x7732-0x773B blankspace 0x773D-0x7747 @BlankSpace 0x7749 w 0x774B-0x775B Unknown command ' 0x775D-0x7762 string 0x7764-0x7768 value 0x776A-0x7785 @Value: Variable not found ' 0x7787-0x7789 set 0x778B-0x77C8 chapter section subsection paragraph appendix appendixsection 0x77CA-0x77CC ref 0x77CE-0x77E7 @Ref: Variable not found ' 0x77E9-0x77EF @Ref: ' 0x77F1-0x780C ' does not contain a number. 0x780E-0x7813 csbpan 0x7815-0x7819 title 0x781B-0x7832 @Title: Unknown option ' 0x7834-0x7839 indent 0x783B-0x7841 address 0x7843-0x784B flushleft 0x784D-0x7853 closing 0x7855-0x785A center 0x785C-0x7865 flushright 0x7867-0x7871 description 0x7873-0x7878 undent 0x787A-0x7880 display 0x7882-0x7888 example 0x788A-0x7892 enumerate 0x7894-0x7899 format 0x789B-0x78A2 verbatim 0x78A4-0x78AA itemize 0x78AC-0x78B0 level 0x78B2-0x78BA quotation 0x78BC-0x78BF text 0x78C1-0x78C5 verse 0x78C7-0x78D0 unnumbered 0x78D2-0x78DD majorheading 0x78DF-0x78E5 heading 0x78E7-0x78F4 prefacesection 0x78F6-0x78FF subheading 0x7901-0x7907 chapter 0x7909-0x7910 appendix 0x7912-0x793B @Chapter and @Appendix have been disabled. 0x793D-0x7948 chaptertitle 0x794A-0x7956 appendixtitle 0x7958-0x7959 ( 0x795B-0x7962 Chapter 0x7964-0x796C Appendix 0x796E-0x7974 section 0x7976-0x7984 appendixsection 0x7986-0x7991 sectiontitle 0x7993-0x79A6 appendixsectiontitle 0x79A8-0x79B1 subsection 0x79B3-0x79BB paragraph 0x79BD-0x79CB subsectiontitle 0x79CD-0x79DA paragraphtitle 0x79DC-0x79E8 Bad ptr freed 0x79EA-0x79EC end 0x79EE-0x79F5 ArgOnned 0x79F7-0x7A0B Missing argument to ' 0x7A0D-0x7A0E '. 0x7A10-0x7A23 Extra arguments to ' 0x7A25 = 0x7A27 , 0x7A29 / 0x7A2B ; 0x7A2D-0x7A44 Missing single argument. 0x7A46-0x7A75 Warning: Argument terminated by paragraph break. 0x7A77-0x7A8D Bad opening character ' 0x7A8F . 0x7A98-0x7AAA Non-numeric value ' 0x7AAC-0x7AAD '. 0x7AAF-0x7ABC paragraphtitle 0x7ABF-0x7ACD subsectiontitle 0x7ACF-0x7AE2 appendixsectiontitle 0x7AE4-0x7AEF sectiontitle 0x7AF1 . 0x7AF4-0x7AFA Error: 0x7AFD-0x7B0D Internal Error: 0x7B10-0x7B21 error was on line 0x7B23-0x7B26 of 0x7B28-0x7B47 0x7B4A-0x7B5F Input buffer overflow. 0x7B61-0x7B64 con: 0x7B66-0x7B69 tty: 0x7B6B-0x7B77 console input 0x7B7A-0x7B7C MSS 0x7B7E-0x7B8E Can't open file ' 0x7B90-0x7B91 '. 0x7B93-0x7B97 file 0x7B99-0x7BA8 File read error. 0x7BAA-0x7BB1 filename 0x7BB3-0x7BC9 Current token overflow. 0x7BCB-0x7BDA Unable to read 0x7BDC-0x7BF4 from configuration file. 0x7BF8-0x7BFF Fatal: 0x7C04-0x7C09 header 0x7C0B-0x7C2B Too many tokens for a single line 0x7C2D-0x7C32 footer 0x7C34-0x7C41 Too many lines 0x7C43-0x7C72 Warning: Footnote page wrap not handled properly 0x7C74-0x7C95 Perfect Format output for device: 0x7C98-0x7CAA Insert fresh page; 0x7CAC-0x7CC3 Output file write error. 0x7CC6-0x7CCD footnote 0x7CCF [ 0x7CD1 ] 0x7CD3-0x7CDC ---------- 0x7CDE-0x7CE0 . 0x7CE2-0x7CE8 @String 0x7CEA-0x7D08 @String requires two arguments. 0x7D0A-0x7D26 @String: Variable not found ' 0x7D28-0x7D29 '. 0x7D2B-0x7D36 @StringInput 0x7D38-0x7D63 @StringInput requires at least one argument. 0x7D65-0x7D68 CON: 0x7D6A-0x7D6D @Set 0x7D6F-0x7D8A @Set requires two arguments. 0x7D8C-0x7D90 @Case 0x7D92-0x7DC4 Undefined or non-string switch variable for @Case ' 0x7DC7-0x7DCA null 0x7DCC-0x7DCF else 0x7DD1-0x7DD4 case 0x7DD6-0x7DF5 Unexpected end of @Case argument 0x7DF7-0x7DFC @Style 0x7DFE-0x7EDD above below bottommargin chapters footerspacing footpush headerspacing indent indentation justification leftmargin levelhang levelindent linewidth notes paperlength paperwidth rightmargin scriptpush spacing spread topmargin 0x7EDF-0x7EFA Missing Note value in @Style 0x7EFC-0x7F11 endnote bottom inline 0x7F13-0x7F3B Unknown value for Note clause of @Style ' 0x7F3D-0x7F58 Unknown argument to @Style ' 0x7F5A-0x7F65 @PageHeading 0x7F67-0x7F72 @PageFooting 0x7F74-0x7F93 left line right center even odd 0x7F95-0x7FC6 Unknown argument to @PageHeading or @PageFooting ' 0x7FCE-0x7FD1 text 0x7FD3-0x7FDA verbatim 0x7FDC-0x7FED Missing dimension. 0x7FEF-0x8053 in inch inches cm mm point points pica picas em ems char chars character characters line lines micas 0x8055-0x806D Unknown unit of measure ' 0x806F-0x8071 yes 0x8073-0x8074 no 0x8076-0x8094 Missing 'Yes' or 'No' argument. 0x8096-0x80B7 'Yes' or 'No' argument required. ' 0x80B9-0x80C4 ' was given. 0x80C6-0x80DE Missing numeric argument. 0x80E0-0x80E4 notes 0x80E6-0x80ED endnotes 0x80F1-0x80F5 Index 0x80F8-0x80FC Empty spaces. 0x80FE-0x8102 index 0x8104-0x8108 Index 0x810A Empty space. 0x810E-0x811E Table of Contents 0x8121-0x8125 Empty spaces. 0x8127-0x812E contents 0x8130-0x8140 Table of Contents 0x8142-0x8149 Chapter 0x814B-0x8153 Appendix 0x815A-0x8169 - @Value(Page) - 0x816E-0x8171 page 0x8173-0x8184 Exiting but in a ' 0x8186-0x8193 ' environment. 0x8195-0x81B8 Exiting from include file or string. 0x81BA-0x81BF PF.DAT file. PF.DAT 0x81C1-0x81C8 See above. A:PF.DAT 0x81CA-0x81F2 See above. Can't find the configuration file, PF.DAT 0x81F5-0x8201 header record 0x8203-0x8215 device descriptions 0x8218-0x821F Device ' 0x8221-0x823A ' not found, using default 0x823D-0x824E device description 0x8250-0x8265 Formatting for device 0x8267 . 0x826A-0x828F Default or console device not defined. 0x8292-0x829E spacing table 0x82A0-0x82AF Style parameters 0x82B2-0x82C3 Largest page used 0x82C5-0x82CC out of 0x82CE-0x82D4 bytes. 0x82D6-0x82E4 End space used 0x82E6-0x82EC bytes. 0x82EE-0x82F2 lpt1: 0x82F4 w 0x82F6-0x8313 Unable to open printer device. 0x8316-0x8319 .fin 0x831B-0x8335 Unable to open output file. 0x8338-0x833E chapter 0x8340-0x8346 section 0x8348-0x8351 subsection 0x8353-0x835B paragraph 0x835D-0x8364 appendix 0x8366-0x8374 appendixsection 0x8376-0x8381 chaptertitle 0x8384-0x838F sectiontitle 0x8391-0x839F subsectiontitle 0x83A1-0x83AE paragraphtitle 0x83B0-0x83BC appendixtitle 0x83BE-0x83D1 appendixsectiontitle 0x83D3-0x83D9 version 0x83DB-0x83DE 1.00 0x83E0-0x83E9 devicename 0x83EB-0x83F2 filename 0x83F4-0x83F8 badob 0x83FA-0x841B Program created by Barry A. Dobyns 0xA494-0xA4A5 Program name. Perfect Formatter 0xA4A7-0xA4AA Version. 1.02 0xA4AD-0xA4CB © 1982 Perfect Software, Inc. 0xA4CE-0xA4D6 Usage is: 0xA4D8-0xA546 pf {-dev } {-verbatim} {-tab } {-endspace } {-c | -l | -p | -print | -o } 0xA549-0xA54A -c 0xA54C-0xA565 Sending output to console. 0xA568-0xA56F -version 0xA571-0xA578 Version 0xA57A-0xA57D of 0xA57F-0xA585 6-13-83 0xA589-0xA591 -endspace 0xA593-0xA5AD Invalid endspace specified. 0xA5B0-0xA5BE Endspace reset. 0xA5C1-0xA5C6 -pause 0xA5C8-0xA5DD Pausing between pages. 0xA5E0-0xA5E3 -tab 0xA5E5-0xA602 Invalid tab spacing specified. 0xA605-0xA616 Tab spacing reset. 0xA619-0xA621 -verbatim 0xA623-0xA624 -v 0xA626-0xA64B Verbatim is the top level environment. 0xA64E-0xA658 -typewriter 0xA65A-0xA65B -p 0xA65D-0xA65E -l 0xA660-0xA665 -print 0xA667-0xA680 Sending output to printer. 0xA683-0xA684 -o 0xA686-0xA69A Output file is named 0xA69C-0xA69F .FIN 0xA6A2-0xA6CF No file specified for -o. Using default file. 0xA6D2-0xA6D5 -dev 0xA6D7-0xA70A No device specified for -dev. Using default device. 0xA70D-0xA71C Unknown option ' 0xA71E ' 0xA721-0xA738 No input file specified! 0xA73B-0xA74D Put buffer overflow 0xA74F-0xA751 put 0xA753-0xA762 Invalid number ' 0xA764-0xA765 '. 0xA767-0xA77E Popping base environment 0xA780-0xA78C Out of memory 0xA78E-0xA79A in page space 0xA79C-0xA7A7 in end space 0xA7AA-0xA7AD MENU.COM file. menu 0xA7AF-0xA7B4 See above. a:menu 0xAA76-0xAA8A Can't open stdin file 0xAA8D-0xAAA4 Can't create stdout file 0xAAEC-0xAAEE CON 0xAAF0-0xAAF2 AUX 0xAAF4-0xAAF7 COM1 0xAAF9-0xAAFC LPT1 0xAAFE-0xAB00 PRN 0xAB02-0xAB04 NUL Program in Action